


Special people

by SeaMermaid



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaMermaid/pseuds/SeaMermaid
Summary: Rain slowly pebbled on the roof of her rented apartment, as he turned on his side to watch her. She was sleeping peacefully, spread on her stomach, her face turned towards him.





	Special people

Rain slowly pebbled on the roof of her rented apartment, as he turned on his side to watch her. She was sleeping peacefully, spread on her stomach, her face turned towards him. Raven locks were falling on her face and disturbing her slumber, so he reached out and brushed them back. 

He couldn't seem to stop touching her silky skin; it didn't yet feel real that this woman let him sleep next to her. She let him do many things, he thought, and felt arousal building again. He spent months on the ship thinking only of her, of what to say when he laid eyes on her, how to explain to her he will never cage her, how to put into words what she meant to someone like him, an ordinary jack. And yet, when he saw she was waiting for him on the docks and saw the familiar tilt of her head, all of the lines he planned flew out of his head. He couldn't, for the life of him, remember how he got off the ship; he only remembered her astonishing, sunlit smile when he stood before her with his shabby brown suitcase in hand. He couldn't utter a single word; he saw the happy sheen of tears in her blue eyes and the kiss that followed righted his world again. 

How did they get to the apartment? All he remembered were her hands touching him in the backseat of a taxi as she sat on his lap and the scent of her neck as he trailed kissed along her jaw. She led him up the rounded staircase to her bedroom and he finally, finally had her in his arms; he remembered heated kisses she placed on his chest, the feel of her breasts in his arms, the heady taste of her when he feasted, the filthy sounds she made when he sank into her. Her mouth on his cock. Her arched back and trembling legs as she came and came. 

How could a woman like her, a one in ten million, want him? She was... sparkling, engaging, passionate, deep. A woman so whole men (and women) couldn't help but be drawn to her, just to be a part of her own world for a night. He was... ordinary, he thought. Dull. 

During one sleepless night, while he was sitting on the cabin deck and such thoughts plagued him yet again, he decided that whatever she was willing to offer him, he would take. He was just like all of them; craving her light in his life for as long as he could. He wasn't going to focus on the eventual ending of their story, he will, for once in his life, live in the moment with her. Their reunion only confirmed his decision. 

He smiled at the memories and she stirred next to him. "Phryne?" 

"Jack, darling, I can hear you thinking," she mumbled sleepily and searched for his hand. 

He smiled ruefully and marveled at the feeling of her hand in his. "Sorry to wake you." 

"Well, I'm awake now and I couldn't possibly fall back asleep ," she cheekily said, already awake and climbing over him. 

Her scent surrounded him and affection for her surged through him. They made love for hours.

............................................................................. 

Afterwards, she was draped across his chest and he  
was lazily drawing up and down her back. 

"You, Jack, are a special person," she quietly said as she placed a kiss on the skin over his heart. 

"Of course, Phryne," he said, laughing. 

"My darling Jack," she whispered, "you are special to me. There is nothing in this world I love more than being next to you. You make my world brighter."


End file.
